The result of a sesame seed bagel
by ladyaicilef
Summary: Antonio gets curious after hearing Gilberts 'awesome fact of the day', so he decides to experiment on Lovino. The results please Antonio very much. Rated T for Lovino being Lovino, and Yaoi moments.


Lovino didn't have a clue why he was so curious. He also knew that it was official that he had problems after he made his decision. The Italian stood in his bathroom with his mouth set in a tight line. He stared at the tiny box that was sitting on the counter. Inside the box held one of the many pregnancy tests that Feliciano sent in the mail because he still didn't know the difference between a guy and a girl. Lovino sighed and opened the box, "What the fuck…" he said, observing the strange device, "Fuck this…I'm just curious to see what will happen. Yeah…everyone's curious! And I'm bored. Then this stupid ass curiosity will go away once I tried it and stuff….fuck."

Lovino face palmed then decided to get it over with. Who knew that his curiosity would almost give the poor boy a heart attack?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Antonio sat casually on his couch with one ankle resting on his knee. He took a sip of his coffee and patiently waited. Earlier that morning, Antonio purposely placed one of the many useless pregnancy tests that Feliciano sent in the mail on the bathroom counter. He then went to the kitchen and toasted Lovino up a sesame seed bagel with ripe tomatoes on the side.

Now, Antonio had a plan. He knew Lovino got curious over the stupid dream-ruiner's or dream-come truer's, and after hearing Gilbert's "Awesome Fact of the Day" he decided to play a little prank on his adorable little Lovi. According to Gilbert, after consuming sesame seeds, any pregnancy test would turn out positive. It didn't even matter if it was a guy or a girl. So of course Antonio wanted to see if it was true or not…so he used his adorable little Lovi as his victim.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIII!" came a scream from the bathroom that probably made the entire world pause in confusion for a moment.

Success! Antonio hopped up from the sofa and put on his concerned face, "Lovi? What's wrong _mi amor_?"

Lovino stumbled out of the bathroom. His amber eyes were wide and filled with horror, and he was hyperventilating. "I-I-Well-Just-I-…"

"Woa, woa, calm down _mi querido, _what's wrong?" Antonio gripped both of Lovino's shoulders and forced the other to look into his eyes, "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"I…I don't know!" Lovino wailed, "Th-there was that stupid…_thing_! And…fuck! Fuck! It's fucking lying to me…it can't be true! Is it?"

Antonio pursed his lips, "Please be more clear, Lovi,"

"I…I was fucking curious so don't laugh bastard! But I tried out a…pregnancy test and…and…" he started to gasp for air again, "it was fucking positive!"

_Victory! _Spain thought, but had a totally different expression on his face, "You're pregnant?"

"NO! YES! I DON'T KNOW! HOW?" Lovino cried.

"Well you see, Lovi, when two people are very much in love-"

"IM NOT IN MIDDLE SCHOOL BASTARD! But how could_ I_?"

"Lovi, we just had sex the other day so-"

"FUCK OFF ANTONIO!"

"Sorry, sorry," Antonio chuckled, and then all of a sudden he grinned goofily, "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"NO, Tonio!" Lovino growled.

"If it's a girl, we could name it Adoncia…or Maria, or maybe even Sarita!" Antonio cooed, lost in his own fantasy world.

"Tonio," Loviono growled again.

"And if it's a boy, maybe he could be named Fernando, or Alejandro…no he might be made fun of because of Lady Gaga... or what about Carlos!" At that point, Antonio was walking toward his pet turtle, "I'll ask señor Pablo, and see what he thinks."

"Antonio, I swear I will kill you."

Antonio looked back at Lovino with a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry _mi amor, _you can pick the name if you want. I should've asked you before señor Pablo."

"FUCK!" Lovino charged forward and punched Antonio _hard_ in the gut, "Stop being an idiot and comfort me! I am fucking confused and you're over their babbling to your turtle about names that we should name my fucking baby? News flash! GUYS CAN'T HAVE BABIES! At least…I don't think they can..." Lovino absently touched his check and felt that they were wet. Crap, how long had he been crying?

Antonio walked over to Lovino and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, "Lovino~" he cooed, then started to trail kisses down the Italians neck.

"S-stop it bastard…" Lovino said shakily.

"I need to tell you something…" Antonio said, pulling back with a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what?" Lovino felt very uncomfortable at that moment.

"You're not pregnant, _mi amor that_ is quite impossible. I kind of played a joke on you…" Antonio broke the eye contact and grinned at nothing in particular.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean?" Lovino spat.

"It's a proven fact that sesame seeds make pregnancy tests turn out positive…no matter what gender you are." Antonio slowly looked back over at Lovino.

Lovino at that point was pissed. In fact, he was so pissed, that he couldn't even describe how pissed he was. "YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!" Lovino tackled a laughing Antonio to the ground, attempting to hurt the Spaniard in _any_ way. Lovino of course failed.

Antonio, who was much stronger, managed to roll the both of them over so that he was hovering over the Italian, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _Te amo, te amo…_"

He leaned down and whispered soothing Spanish words in Lovino's ear, who was kicking and screaming like a child. Antonio lifted his head back up and crashed his mouth onto Lovino's. Lovino whined and protested at first, but then eventually he gave in and kissed Antonio back. _Damn it! His kisses are like fucking drugs..._

When Antonio's lungs started to scream for air, he broke the sloppy kiss and rolled on the floor so he was lying beside Lovino, "Oh, Lovi, I know that wasn't the nicest thing to do…but your reaction was priceless."

"I hate you." Lovino grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you later tonight…" Antonio said in a low seductive voice that sent a chill all the way up Lovino's body.

"K-keep dreaming, bastard," Lovino knew that it was going to happen one way or another, though.

Antonio kissed Lovinos forehead and got up off the floor, "I'm gonna go check on my tomatoes, I'll be back soon!"

Lovino watched as Antonio practically skipped out the back door. "This isn't the end, bastard," Lovino said as the door slammed, "I _will _get my revenge…and you won't even fucking expect it."

**A/N: Yaaaay~ This isn't as long as my previous one shots but oh wellz. Reviews will make me really happy…so..so happy :') Thankies gaiz~ XD Oh yes, some people were wondering if that fact was true or not...it is XD Some people lost jobs over it. I saw it on Myth Busters :D**


End file.
